


colder weather

by saratoga_grounder



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Adorable, Cold Weather, Colorado, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saratoga_grounder/pseuds/saratoga_grounder
Summary: Super short, 0 angst (unlike the title suggests), only fluffJust a tiny snapshot of domestic life with Flip on a chilly fall night <3  It's the little things in life.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	colder weather

**Author's Note:**

> One of my besties got me an amazing Star Wars Moleskine journal for my bday, so I've been trying to write _something_ every night, and this was the product of a wine drunk movie night, inspired by I had a similar situation the night before, but no Flip to come to my rescue.

You knew you’d get cold from the moment you got into bed. It was early autumn in Colorado Springs, which meant that the days were pleasantly warm, but never reaching the scalding, sweaty heat of summer. The nights, however, were easily capable of going down below freezing, starting their precipitous drop as soon as the sun set. This was something you were intimately familiar with, as you’d lived here the majority of your life. 

And, yet, somehow you always deluded yourself into thinking that you could survive the night without a blanket. 

In your defense, this time it had been a balmy seventy degrees when you’d crashed into bed after a long ER shift, utterly exhausted. So you’d shoved the comforter to the side and only partially gotten under the sheet, enjoying the light movement of air on your bare legs from the ceiling fan. You’d barely cared enough to change out of your scrubs and into an oversized t-shirt, never mind put any kind of pants on. You eyed the open window, knowing you should get up to close it, but it was so far, and besides, you enjoyed the quiet hum of the crickets.

But now you had been jolted awake because your teeth were chattering slightly, and your fingers were like icicles pressed against your face. You wrapped the thin top sheet around yourself, head included, trying to preserve any remaining body heat, but it didn’t help all that much. A quick glance at your phone confirmed your fear that it was already 3 am, and you were stuck at an impasse.

On one hand, you were shivering and could barely feel your toes. 

On the other hand, you’d definitely kicked the comforter completely onto the floor in a particularly nasty heat flash at the beginning of the night. And you knew from experience that standing up to retrieve it would upend the delicate balance between sleep and awake mode, and that you’d never be able to nod back off. 

You shivered silently for a long minute before exhaustion won out, finally deciding you could deal with the chill, curling into a tight ball and nodding off to sleep once more

Flip got off a night shift and tugged his wool-lined jacket closer around his body. His breath clouded in front of him as he exhaled, and he could see the faintest glimmer of frost starting to accumulate on the grass. The late September chill had settled in full force, and he was looking forward to crawling into a warm bed when he got home.

Only, he walked into the bedroom to find a scene completely at odds with the fantasy he’d created in his head. He’d been expecting a mountain of blankets. A pre-warmed bed once the covers were lifted. A room that’s temperature had at least been buffered by body heat, if not a radiator. 

What he saw was you in a threadbare, ratty t-shirt and underwear, curled into the fetal position, a thin cotton sheet clutched tightly around you. 

Flip couldn’t help but grin slowly.  _ Anyone else, _ he thought to himself. Every other girl he’d known would have been predictably bundled up, nice and cozy. But you, on the other hand, had the window fully open, the fan on, the quilt tossed a few feet off the end of the bed, and your lips were moderately blue. 

Flip chuckled to himself softly and crossed the space to the bed in one giant stride, sweeping the comforter off the floor and tucking it around your body gently, doing his best not to wake you as he pressed a light kiss against your cold temple. You sighed contentedly, and snuggled deeper into the covers.

You only actually stirred twenty minutes later, when Flip crawled into bed beside you. The motion of the mattress jostled you into awareness, because Flip was nothing if not sizeable, and the entire bed frame creaked even though he was trying to be gentle. Your first conscious thought was that you were no longer freezing. You took a second to bask in that glory before looking down at the blanket that swaddled your body. The heat that filled your core after that had nothing to do with bedding, and you turned over slightly, eyes roaming across Flip’s beautiful face, something he’d never admit to but the whole world knew to be true. 

Flip didn’t even open his eyes before muttering, “You looked cold,” and tossing a sleepy arm haphazardly across your body, tugging you towards the furnace of his body. 

A slow, goofy smile spread across your face, and you nestled in closer to Flip’s side, your eyes slipping shut as his warm breath played across your neck. Maybe you’d get cold again tomorrow...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry so short, but you can all expect more tiny clips like this, plus I have some longer Reylo things in the works ;)  
> Come be friends on [ tumblr!](https://saratogagrounder.tumblr.com/)


End file.
